The Senju Hidden in the Mist
by reven228
Summary: Mokuton, the wood release, for generations it was konoha's treasure. Now Konoha's greatest treasure will be in the hands of one of it's greatest rivals. Not Naruto centric! Mokuton OC! Tsunade Bashing! Konoha Bashing!


The Senju Hidden in the Mist

Prologue

Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist, the last great hidden village. Since the rise of the five great shinobi villages, this village stood out amongst all others as a village of rich history, and bloodshed. Kiri had it all, from bloodlines, weapons, and might, to a rich trading economy and beautiful coasts.

Formed shortly after the rise of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, Kiri sought out to be the perfected shinobi village. Viewing Konoha as a prototype shinobi village, Kiri employed what it felt Konoha had tried to get right, but fell short of.

Bloodlines, both exotic and powerful were introduced into Kiri. Powerful weapon makers crafted beautiful weapons that would make any weapon specialist drool. Stronger shinobi training to make even the weakest of academy students into a powerful warrior. These along with several others made Kiri rise to the top in strength.

Kiri was renown throughout the shinobi world for its military strength, and as the first great shinobi war fell into place, Kiri, fearing that its might might be questioned if they did not participate, helped create the Konoha/Suna/Kiri alliance. Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand, would face off against the majority of the Iwagakure, the village hidden in the rocks, shinobi while Kiri faced off against Kumokagure, the village hidden in the cloud, shinobi. Konoha would divide its forces and offer support to both fronts of the war.

In the end, the Konoha/Suna/Kiri alliance worked and the first great shinobi war was ended. While many believed it to be the final Great War, it sadly would not be the last war as not even thirty years later, the second great war war fought.

As the battles erupted outside of the land of water, Kri stayed neutral for this war.

Following the last war, Kiri had fallen into a state of depression and a heavy loss to its shinobi forces. The war had brought them no glory or fame, as more and more people focused on Konoha and Suna for their business. However it was during this Great War, Kiri learned of the three Sannin, three powerful ninja trained under Haruzen Sarutobi who survived a battle with Hanzo of the salamander.

Trying not to be left behind, Kiri formed its own group of warriors. For seven years, weapon makers slaved over fires and collaborated with one another to create the ultimate weapons. Thus the seven swordsmen of the mist were born into the world, giving the seven blades to Kiri's most powerful swordsmen.

As the third shinobi war came around, Kiri sought its chance to strike out at the world by planning what was to be its greatest military strategy. Calling upon the bloodline clans, the second Mizukage called for them to offer themselves to lead the force of over five thousand ninja and attack the land of fire from behind.

As the forces landed, their military surprise attack turned from a perfect strategy, into a nightmare. Over ten thousand shinobi were waiting for the bloodline clansmen, each armed with the knowledge of beating them. A tip off had been made, and in less than five hours, Kiri's attack had been defeated and thusly pulled into the third shinobi war.

Although Kiri fought long and hard, it was that first battle that all but destroyed the moral of the troops. Kiri's second Mizukage fell in battle against the second Tsuchikage, Mu when Iwa hoped to make a power play and absorb Kiri into an Iwa territory. While the second Mizukage was able to take out Mu, Kiri still suffered from the battle and shortly afterwards, surrendered.

The years after the third shinobi war were hard, not only on the economy, but also on those who carried bloodlines. The third Mizukage initiated what would soon become the bloodline purges through putting the blame of the failure in the third shinobi war onto those with bloodlines.

As the years rolled by, Kiri isolated itself from the rest of the shinobi world. Nobody could get in or out of Kiri as the third Mizukage disappeared and the fourth Mizukage rose up. Trapping his own people inside the islands of water country. Thousands of bloodline members were wiped out, entire clans were destroyed, and soon when the seven swordsmen tried to stop this, they too were wiped out.

Following the disappearance of the seven swordsmen, Kiri entered what would later be known as the bloodline civil war. Bloodline clans who had survived the purges banded together to take Kiri back under control. Ninja inside Yagura's very own system were hidden bloodline carriers, just waiting to stick a knife in the man's neck.

As all this turmoil was going on, nobody thought ahead to how Kiri would be after the war. Had they known, they would have abandoned their feuds and banded together. For had they known of the fourth great shinobi war, things would have been so much different.

The cool air blew onto the face of a blond woman as she trekked through the mist surrounding Kiri. In her hands laid a small bundle, wrapped in a baby blue blanket to cover its entirety.

The woman Looked to be in her early thirties or even late twenties. She wore a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she had on a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She had on pink lipstick and around her neck shone a green stone glimmering even in the mist.

This woman was Senju Tsunade, the kunoichi of the legendary Sannin and ex-Konoha shinobi. Years ago she had been called the greatest medical mind of all time, the strongest woman in the world, and even the most beautiful. And while she still held that last one, she went by a new nickname now days, the legendary sucker.

Following the war and the loss of her brother and lover, Tsunade left Konoha with her apprentice Shizune. After years of wandering around and gambling away the Senju fortune, Tsunade was now known more for her bad luck and drinking habits than her reputation during the third Great War.

However during her entire time away from the village, she hadn't done anything she had thought wrong. She gambled, she drank, she stole, and she ran, but never did she question her own moral standings. However currently wrapped in the bundle she carried was the result of the one thing she wished she hadn't done.

It had been one small accepted glass of gin, how was she supposed to know it had been laced. When she had awoken after a night of rape and abuse, she calmly sat up, put on her ripped clothes, and left the hotel.

She hadn't known for weeks that she was pregnant until she began to show the signs of it. Throwing up, hormones acting up, and an increase of weight, Tsunade was working twenty four seven to hide these things from Shizune. Shizune was the niece of her former lover and Tsunade knew it would kill her to know she was pregnant with another's child.

As the ninth month hit, Tsunade told Shizune she needed to explore some sacred Senju grounds. She told how the seals on said grounds would keep anyone aside from Senju blood from entering. Telling her to meet up in Suna when a month had passed, Tsunade set of to give birth to her child.

Placing an illusion, or Genjutsu, on herself and walking into a hospital, Tsunade gave birth to a young black haired baby boy. And while Tsunade had always dreamed of being a parent, she knew she couldn't keep him.

He was an abomination of what she wanted. Tsunade wanted her child to be with someone she loved, not the result of a rape. She wanted him to look like her, to hold the looks of her and her lover, not man who had raped her. And lastly, she wanted a girl who she could pass all of her knowledge onto, not some headstrong boy who would probably look for more 'flashy' jutsu than take time to learn the fine art of healing.

Knowing what she had to do, Tsunade snuck aboard a smugglers boat to the land of water. While Tsunade couldn't just give the child away to an orphanage and have risk of him being traced back to her. She couldn't also kill him as her doctor's code forbids her to kill an innocent. So she figured she could simply leave him in a place plagued by war and let nature take it's coerce.

Now here she walked, along the beaten path towards the field of ashes, a famous battlefield where over ten battles alone had been fought by the rebels and purists. It became known as that when demon chakra expelled by Yagura washed over the field and killed all life, leaving it forever smoldering from the demonic chakra. Her plan was to simply leave the child hidden in the burned fields and leave the land of water. Either the smoke of the fields would kill the child or the next battle would.

Ten short minutes later, Tsunade was running from the field as her highest speeds, the bundle not in her possession. _'And now back to my life of drinking and gambling,'_ she thought happily as he hopped to catch the next smuggler ship off this god forsaken rock.

But like Kiri, had she known of the repercussions of letting that child go, her mind would have remained on that child. The child would remain out of her mind for years, and the day it came barging back in would be the day her life went to hell.

-Mei POV-

Mei Terumi was what one would call a beautiful woman. She had long flowing Auburn hair covering the right side of her face in an exotic sort of way. Her Green eyes seemed to hold certain warmth to them while also maintaining sharpness to them as well.

She was currently dressed in the Kiri jonin attire of a long sleeved navy blue shirt and pants with a blue combat vest over the shirt. On her left arm she wore a Kiri headband with four asterisk's boxing the Kiri symbol. At eighteen, Mei was certainly a beauty, but also like Tsunade, she was a powerful warrior.

Mei was the second in command of the rebel forces. With her dual bloodlines and masters of fire and water jutsu, she was the rebel forces ace.

However right now she was wishing she wasn't their top dog as she was being chased by three Kiri puritan ANBU. It had been an ambush, and she had walked right into it. She had managed to take five down, but the other three clearly had shown they had studied her data and were wise to her jutsu patterns.

'_danmit, and here I was hoping to get a peaceful night!'_ Opening her mouth, Mei began to spit out large balls of pure lava at the pursuing ANBU forces. Luckily for her, one of her balls had managed to strike one of the ANBU in the cloak, instantly setting him ablaze_. 'Ha! Take that you puritan dogs!'_ Paying no mind to the cries of pain coming from their dying comrade, the other two ANBU paid no mind as they continued their chase.

Approaching the field of ashes, one of the few places in Kiri that would actually boost her fire release jutsu and weaken the ANBU's water jutsu, Mei pushed forward one more time to land in the clearing. Shortly following were the two turtle masked ANBU. '_I get that they're ANBU serving under Yagura, but do they all HAVE to wear turtle masks?'_

"Mei Terumi, by order of the honorable fourth Mizukage, you are under arrest for possessing a bloodline as well as aiding in the rebel alliance. By his order, you are sentenced to death." A quick look of surprise enveloped Mei's face as they read the scroll, while in her mind she was using this to her advantage. 'They only know of one of my bloodlines, perhaps it is time to crank out the old boil release after all.'

Flicking the two ANBU off and childishly sticking out her tongue, Mei called out "I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to that old bastard and tell him you failed." Not even a second later the three shinobi were in a deadlock as Mei had two kunai out and was currently blocking two sword strikes from the ANBU that would have taken her head off.

"You puritan bastards just don't learn," gaining ground on the ANBU's, she turned her head towards the one on her right. "You'll never be able to stop us!" Spraying out a mist like substance at the one on her right, the ANBU was unprepared as the mist began to dissolve his mask. As he jumped back, it was far too late as the mist had covered his entire body. Already he was melting as if he had been doused in acid. Cries of pain were only present before the mist had dissolved the ANBU's voice box.

The final remaining ANBU merely jumped back as he prepared himself for whatever his target would pull. On the outside the ANBU member was showing the picture perfect look of composure, but on the inside he was a wreck of nerves. It's easy to feel confident when you have several elite men backing you up, but when they're picked off one by one, that confidence falls fast.

The ANBU gulped hard as he realized what he would need to do to insure that this mission succeeded. He now was realizing they had no chance from the beginning. Everything had played into Mei's hands, from the lack of information to the first two ANBU being taken out. Even a battle right here would end in his death, but if he should die, it would be by his hands. "Long live Yagura-Sama." Ripping his armor off, Mei's eyes widened as she spotted hundreds of explosive tags strapped to the ANBU's armor. _'So… this is what Yagura was planning. Kamikaze ANBU assassins.'_

The tags sparked to life as Mei flashed through hand seals. Spitting out a stream of water in front of her, it formed around her in a protective shell right as the flamed detonated.

-across Kiri-

An explosion ripped through the air as the natural mist and smoke surrounding the field vanished as a large fireball erupted into the sky. All across Kiri, light penetrated the night as the explosion was visible from even Yagura's office.

The light show lasted for a full minute before dying down, back at the field of Ashes; a large crater now lay where the field once stood. For a moment, the field was quiet and desolate before a large spike of molten lava shot up from the ground and revealed a perfectly fine Mei Terumi. "A shame you had to work for that dog Yagura, someone with that kind of loyalty for ones leader would have been perfect in the new Kiri."

As Mei began to leave the field of Ashes, she heard the soft sound of crying just a short while away. Had she been anyone else, Mei simply would have ignored it and moved along, but with all of the crazy things going on, she felt she had to investigate it.

Moving along the now stone and glass covered ground, she found herself looking down at a tree stump, such an odd thing to find in a crater of glass and ash. Yet as strange as it seemed, the crying seemed to be coming from inside the tree stump itself. Pulling back out her Kunai and preparing for whatever the stump was, Mei got ready to launch the first strike.

Then, as if magic was happening, the tree stump began to dissolve. Well dissolve wouldn't be the right word, for you see the tree stump actually began to decompose right before her eyes. In seconds the stump was little more than dirt and still crying his eyes out while covered in the dirt was a small child.

Mei's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she tried to come to terms with what she had seen. _'Mokuton, the bloodline of the first Hokage!'_ as impossible as it sounded, it seemed that a Senju with the mokuton still remained!

Reaching down to pick up the child, Mei began to study him. He had a small tuff of black hair sitting atop his small head, and his small cherubic face held no blemish or fault. His skin already was a dark tan, and his dark brown eyes held certain innocence. With these things, it took Mei no time to put the pieces together. _'Mokuton, tan skin, black hair, it's as if the first has been reborn!'_

The thoughts of what this could mean for the resistance were present as Mei looked down at this miracle. The mokuton was arguably one of the strongest bloodlines in the history of the shinobi world. It could create forests, restore dead lands, and even tame the very Biju themselves. If used against Yagura, he would have no chance.

The child had calmed down since being picked up and currently was snuggling into Mei's body. The boy's eyes were drooping as a small yawn escaped the boy's lips. Mei felt herself smile at the baby. He just seemed too cute, so innocent, how could she turn him away?

Hugging the baby close to her already sizable chest, Mei began to make her way towards the resistance base. As she hopped from tree to tree, her thoughts never left the baby. _'I swear, I will never let Yagura get his little hands on you… Hashirama Terumi.'_

-Prologue End—

AN: Alright I know this isn't the best chapter, but in all honesty new writers to the site rarely have good openings. It's always either 'naruto was running,' or 'the fourth was….' I wanted to do something original and give you, the reader, my version on the history of Kiri.

This story will feature OC's, bashing, and new missions outside of cannon. Hit that review button and if you do have any suggestions questions, I will try to get back to you on that.

Anyway until I find the time and encouragement to write another chapter, keep goin and stay golden^^


End file.
